


Crimson Chrysanthemum

by TheEmeraldRose



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dream Daddy Spoilers, Major Spoiler Alert, Multi, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldRose/pseuds/TheEmeraldRose
Summary: (This has been sitting in my little Archive closet since dream daddy started I loved the game sooooo much. While I was very allured by the cult ending I just felt we needed more supernaturals. I got ideas while watching a show called Lost Girl-I recommend it, anyways everyone in that tiny cul-de-sac is a supernatural. I guess its also more focused on my dadsona Xavier.)"Father forgive my for my sins."-Is something Xavier never said in his life ever,he supposes he sins everyday being the creature he is. Being an warlock is NEVER easy. He moved himself and his daughter Amanda to the other side of town in hopes of change of scenery. What Xavier doesn't know is that he just moved himself to Maple Bay's beacon of supernatural creatures. What is even worse is that they already know what he is,hopefully Xavier will not lose his mind with the shenanigans of the other single and super hot dads and a funny wine mom or lose his life from a secret human cult that vows to kill all fae.Rated M for everything under the sun like everything If I went into detail we would be here all day.Also THIS FIC HAS SPOILERS FOR LIKE 95% OF THE GAME. Y'all been warned about the spoiler alert.





	Crimson Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will say this up here. Its important you know that anything pertaining to the cult ending like Saul,who Joseph truly is, may be a spoiler since the cult ending is unofficial ending that may be added soon to dream daddy.I'm so sorry about that but this fic did say it has like 95% of the game spoilers here so if you don't want to read these spoilers then you know,.... don't read this work.

     Before we begin lets clear some stuff out of the way~

 Xavier Rodrigo description:

5'10

Long black hair.

Tanned-same skin tone as Amanda's

Eyes: Pierecing green eyes

Has a beauty mark near his right eye

His body type is really hard to say. In the DD game he had a slim built. But I like to imagine him having an  androgynous figure. (after a joke my friend made about our dadsonas having curves) So he has some curvy hips with nice booty,thighs to back it up. (Someone stop me please.)

Xaiver is not trans or planning to be trans he is a androgyny which means he looks good in both masculine and feminine clothing though that doesn't mean Xavier will consider full on wearing a dress.

Age:39 (He was 21 when he and Alex, had a surrogate that gave them Amanda. Alex-the man if you chose the guy partner for you Dadsona in DD in the beginning during the whole Amanda's pictures thing,That guy's name is Alex.)

Species: Warlock from both sides.

 As a warlock Xavier can dabble in the magic arts. Certain witches/warlocks "feed" by beauty,blood,soul, ect. Xavier's dad heals and "feeds" himself by blood-thus ensures any part Xavier will bathe in blood so this is not for the faint of heart. Xavier's mother recovers by taking someone's vitality. Sometimes she'll suck the life chi from a person thus killing them with the body decaying quickly.Also Xavier is a woodland warlock meaning his turf is wooded areas such as forests and mountains,his strength in the four elements are fire and earth.

 Other powers truly depend on genetics so honestly any power Xavier has is from his bloodline. Xavier's familiar is a snake named Ishmel, Ishmel can transform into any snake he pleases.

What does this mean for Amanda what is she then?

 Amanda is a siren,she gets this from Alex. So Amanda can use magic but her strongest element is water. Now sirens are fae that are merfolk(mermaids,mermen) but unlike normal merfolk their whistling or singing can enthralled people and as for her whistling she could kill someone with it. Amanda does not have a familiar because she is Siren ergo an other fae powers she received were forfeited.

By turf I mean areas where a fae has home advantage mainly because it is in their element.

 With familiars they are the guardians to their chosen witch/warlock of course they can only transform into they animal type they belong to like bird type can only transform into birds and Snake type into snakes. Since they are the chosen guardian to their witch or warlock familiars do have unlimited knowledge on magic. Familiars can speak to other familiars and other witches/warlocks,humans,fae telepathically.

I will be using the word fae alot. Fae is a Celtic term for creatures  other than humans, like the celtic word for fairy is faery. So technically all the characters in this fiction are fae.

Also-If you have not seen any one do a play through of the Joseph cult ending then this fic has spoliers for you. Sorry about that I try not to spoil but since the cult ending is a unofficial ending that may be added soon then anything to do with what fae Joseph is and who Saul is, are spoilers. If you don't want spoilers then don't read this.

 

WITCH/ SIREN restrictions

Aha, you thought I Mary Sued them right? WRONG.

Witch restrictions: Because spells, potions in every witch lore drains them or exhaust them its gonna happen here too.

1\. Powers are unlimited BUT spells are NOT. The limit for spells per daily is 3. Why 3? because if witch/warlock goes beyond that they will get nosebleeds, violent shivers and faint. Any witch going even further beyond that point will die 90% of the time.

2\. Spell gates: Spell gates are barriers, regents ect that are require for a spell to work. Depending on the witch they may unlock the spell gates quickly or take a few days. Spell gates are the five elements plus the spirit,mind gate. So seven or more gates in total that unlock the  veil barrier that lets the spells happen.Spells ALWAYS need a vessel whether its the targeted person or even a voodoo like spell every spell needs a vessel to go into. Ex: Spell of tracking needs the vessel of a compass or map. Ex # 2 : Spell on insanity needs the blood of the target or hair. See what I'm getting here?, Every show including witches always has this like Sabrina the Witch or Vampire diaries you only see advanced witches doing advanced spells and young witches doing easy spells.

3\. Potions: Potions work like spells an incantation is needed and more often than not the spirit gate is the only prerequisite gate to be unlocked. Why? Because unlike spells a potion is a spell with a vessel already. The vessel is the cauldron. But potions take more work because you are literally cooking something. Potion brewing/cooking can take up on average a day to be completed.

4\. Enchantments: enchants are well obviously objects that are aimed to protect someone. For example a daylight ring, its objective is to protect its user from the sun. a moon light ring protects it user for the various moon cycle effects (new moon/full moon.)

5\. Powers: Powers are just using their given element nothing more it can take many forms. Ex: Xavier lighting a candle with a flame in his palm.

6\. Weakness: Witches can have several weaknesses. Starters the implied weakness is if it isn't your birth element that harder it is to control. Witches can be allergic to certain types of flowers or herbs much like vampires,wolves, ect are. Everyone has a Kryptonite. For witches it is baby's breath. Anyone wearing baby's breath is protected from any spells and if consumed protected from any potions. Baby's breath is really common in bouquets and if a witch touches them it can cripple their powers, burn the witch (like a little burn like touching something really hot.) or cause them to be sick. If a witch consumes it, the witch will be put to sleep for a period of time or unable to use their powers until it is out of their system. While that happens the witch will not feel like they can fully breathe and will often at first feel like they are being choked. The solution to combat baby's breath is any plant from the water lily/ lotus family.Any of those plants will neutralize the effects of baby's breath.

Siren Restrictions:

1\. Sirens/merfolk will always be drawn to the sea no matter what.

2\. Tide patterns: during high tides and low tides Sirens and other merfolk will seek land as land is more stable during those times. High tides and Low tides do have something to do with the lunar cycle.

3\. Every siren/merfolk has a grotto. Grottos are their safety homes that still have access to the sea. These caves that can hold a majority of riches and a place to sleep if the merfolk in question do not have a land house. Grottos are always by the sea on the shoreline. Grottos have markings to push out any non merfolk from its premise unless the visitor has been invited in.

4.Sirens/Merfolk require to be in the water at least 6 hours a week. why? to make sure they don't "dry" out. If a Merfolk fails to do this they can lose their power and thus become a human. Trust me its a painful process to become a human,this ain't the little mermaid transformation where its quick and painless.

5\. Every merfolk is naturally a water witch/warlock. Enough said on that their restrictions are they cannot learn another element like witches can. they can fuse elements together in a spell as long as the first one is water. They do not have familiars this is what makes them different from witches.

6\. Oceanus rings: These rings are given to a merfolk when they come of age (16) what the rings can do is provide protection enhance their water powers. But the con of this is these rings can break and to fix them is even harder. They require sea bathed opal in a tidal pool on a lunar event, blood of luminescent creature. The stone is opal BUT the ring is made from shells. Yes shells as in it had to be carved from coral, a mixture of shell powder followed by pearl paste to keep everything intact. These rings also give the merfolk their "land body" and counter acts any spell or potion that would try to expose their true form.

7\. Siren's heart: This is stone that is a mixture of pearl,opal,limestone,black pearl. this mixture is coats a piece of coral or a lava rock. After that a few drops of the siren's blood need to be on it and fully dry. The purpose of this stone is enhancing a siren's powers thus binding their voice to that stone. If the stone is broken the siren WILL lose their voice until another stone is made or the broken one is repaired. To repair it however, it requires the blood of a whale. Not the death of whale ,just blood. why? Whales can shout or "sing" from such an intensity that most people can hear it miles away. Why does a Siren need this stone? Without it their voices would be softer than average thus making it harder to enthrall others.

8\. Weakness: Sirens/Merfolk are allergic to hibiscus flowers. Unfortunately if any merfolk go into contact with it they will contract a sickness know as "Gaie fever." Gaie fever gives the poor merfolk a purple-blackish rash all over their body. Accompanied by a cold fever they will be helpless and sometimes if not cured of the sickness the rash turns pastel green covering the whole body and slowly turning into limestone and the merfolk "die" for once they turn into limestone thats it they are stone forever. The solution to this is lavender. The lavender flower can neutralize the Gaie fever or any reactions from touching/consuming the hibiscus flower.

 Anyways I hope this clears up any questions. Of course through this work I will slowly reveal what every dad is and if needed can put a up a chapter like this for better understanding or put it in the notes :)


End file.
